campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Came5ron Pople
Category:Archived Claim Name: Came5ron Pople (The '5' is silent) Age: 18, though he doesn't know himself. Cohort: 5th or 3rd God Parent: Psyche, Nefas, Discordia, Fraus Mortal Parent: Unknown Mortal Personality: Came5ron is very untrusting and careful, he prefers not to risk things and likes people better if they shut up and be quiet. He likes to push people away and be somewhat repulsive. He loves music and is usually seen listening to it. Appearance: See Pics History: Came5ron or Cameron as he was known at the time was born to a young man and Psyche in a somewhat quiet village in Kent, England. Cameron's father , however, died before he knew him, so Cameron was sent to an orphanage. The orphanage could have been decent if there wasn't so many kids living there. Cameron managed to get away from the kids most of the time by hiding in the bathroom, and either 1. Listening or writing lyrics for music, 2. Reading or 3. Sleeping. Cameron hated almost everyone...actually yeah he hated everyone. Cameron became more lonesome as time went on, shortly after his 8th birthday the workers in the orphanage stopped even giving him presents for Christmas or his birthday. Soon Cameron stopped even having a birthday and stopped counting what age he was. Cameron was walking to school one day on, his usual, deserted paths, until he saw a figure move near a bush. He continued walking until Lupa jumped out on him, scaring the poor boy to death. Lupa said that she actually came her for three other demigods but, sadly, the monsters managed to get there before her. Lupa then explained everything about him being a demigod and the only thing Cameron could do was stare in wonder as she explained. Lupa said that she was going to take him to Wolf House to be trained. The only thing Cameron could do was nod. As soon as the got there Cameron quickly changed the spelling of his name from "Cameron" to "Came5ron" and somehow managed to pass his training and be sent to Camp Jupiter. Weapons: None, he just uses whatever her can get his hands on. ~ "You here to finish me off, sweetheart?" ~ Peeta Mellark 16:54, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Why would Lupa go to England just to get one demigod? Every New Journey Begins with the First Step ~ Shadow 16:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Well she was probably there to pick up others, but they died before she could get to them but she found him walking to school one day and decided to take him. ~ "You here to finish me off, sweetheart?" ~ Peeta Mellark 17:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Truthfully, that doesn't make any sense. The only time Lupa would help demigods are with training at the wold house and helping them in wars or battles. Lupa is like Chiron. He only goes when he needs too. Every New Journey Begins with the First Step ~ Shadow 17:06, May 23, 2012 (UTC)